1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermal recording method. More particularly, it relates to a thermal recording method employing a thermal recording head in which the opposing sides of the adjacent ones of a large number of heating resistor sections arrayed into a row are connected to a common lead electrode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known a thermal recording method wherein a current is caused to flow through a heating resistor section and heat thus generated in the heating resistor section is applied to a thermally responsive recording paper thereby to record information. An apparatus for such recording is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,844 (inventors: Kiyohiko Tanno, Yasuyuki Kojima; filed: Nov. 18, 1975; Appl. No. 633,115; patent: October 5, 1976). With the recording method described in the patent specification, a leakage current flows to a heating resistor section adjacent to a resistor section which ought to heat. Accordingly, the heating resistor section which is energized for recording after the flow of the leakage current undergoes a quantity of heat larger than that of the heating resistor section which has been energized previously. Therefore, nonuniform recording is incurred.